callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mementos
Memento refers to collectibles in the campaign of Call of Duty: WWII. Mementos are scattered across spots in the level map. There are 33 mementos to collect. After all 33 Mementos throughout the single player campaign have been found, the Pieces of History achievement/trophy will be unlocked. D-Day *'Nazi knife': You can find this collectible after you've breached the Seawall, and entered the trenches. *'Compass': after clearing the third bunker, the game will force you to backtrack, but before you head into the fourth bunker, turn to the left, and walk down the trench ahead of you. A door that was previously closed will now be open, and inside the supply room, there'll be the collectible compass on a box. *'Pathfinder Patch': after destroying the artillery, check the barn right behind the remains of the artillery. In there, at the end of the barn, you can find the Pathfinder Patch. Pathfinder patch CoD WWII.png Compass CoD WWII.png Nazi Knife CoD WWII.png Operation Cobra *'Lighter:' At the start of the mission, when you're prompted to mount the tank, turn instead to the right, where you'll see two soldiers having a conservation. Just to the left of them, on a barrel, is the lighter Memento. *'Pocket Watch:'Just before the actual opening with the AA gun, you'll find a small wooden hut on the left side of the map. You can find the collectible Pocket Watch Memento on a shelf. *'Gas Mask: ' When you're prompted to get behind a tank and follow it, stand behind the tank on the very right, and follow it until it destroys the bunker on the right side of the map. In the remains of the bunker, you'll find the collectible Gas Mask Memento on a German soldier corpse. Gas Mask CoD WWII.png Pocket Watch CoD WWII.png Lighter CoD WWII.png Stronghold *'Locket':In the derelict house occupied by Nazis right in front of you at the beginning of the mission, the Locket can be found upstairs. Head up the stairs at the back of the house, face the child's bedroom, and turn left, where the Locket can be found on a wall. *'SS Pin:'Inside the church, face the ammo box, and turn to the right. The SS Pin can be found in a small alcove on the wall to the right of the ammo box. *'Fuel Canister:'Once out of the church, you'll have to defend the point against waves of Nazi troops. Head to the right of the zone, where the enemies are coming up into your base area, and walk forward to find the small green fuel canister on the ground to the right of you. Fuel Canister CoD WWII.png Locket CoD WWII.png SS Pin CoD WWII.png S.O.E. *'White Rose Poster':At the start of the mission, as soon as you're through the first house, turn to the left. There'll be a poster in the vase that you can collect. *'Dog Collar':Shortly after the first Memento, you'll find yourself in a second house, with burning rubble outside. Go to the end of the house, and then check to the left to find the Dog Collar on top of a piano. *'Rocket Blueprint:' After you've made it through the burning train, you'll come to a grassy area that's left untouched by the fire, and you can make it up a small hill to where a dog attacks you. However, going up the hill will end the mission, so before you do this, check to the right side of the grassy area, where you'll find the collectible Memento on top of a box. Rocket Blueprint CoD WWII.png White Rose Poster CoD WWII (2).png Dog Collar CoD WWII.png Liberation *'Propaganda Poster:'At the very start of the mission, after going through passport control, go straight ahead in the welcome hall to reach a grey door next to the window leading into the toilets. The Memento can be found in front of a toilet, in the restroom itself. *'Liquor Bottle:'After placing the explosives, turn around and find the door on your right, which will be locked. Pick the lock, head all the way upstairs, and thr Memento can be found in the first room that you come to. *'German Medal:'After you've crossed the large bridge with barbed wire blockades, look for the German Medal Memento on a box. Propaganda Poster CoD WWII.png Liquor Bottle CoD WWII.png COD WWII German Medal .png Collateral Damage *'Music Sheet:' After the tank section, you'll find yourself in a narrow street, and you should turn left on the first corner of the street. There, you'll find the collectible Music Sheet Memento paper on a cupboard. *'Cigarette Box: '''When you reach a house with a Heroic Action opportunity (a soldier is about to be shot by a Nazi), you'll find yourself in the living room, with two big holes that you can walk through. Go through the hole, up the rubble to reach higher ground, turn around, and claim the Memento by the fireplace. *'Hotel Pen:' After you've blown up the hotel wall, go inside and head into the room on the right, where you can find the Memento underneath a desk. Hotel Pen CoD WWII.png Cigarette Box CoD WWII.png Music Sheet CoD WWII.png Death Factory *'German Flare Gun:'German Flare Gun: Once you reach the area with a sniper and a few trucks parked in the woods, you can find the Memento behind the truck on the right. *'Food Container:'While you're in the foggy woods, you'll see a dead pilot hanging from his parachute. Check inside the crashed plane nearby to retrieve the collectible Memento. *'US Army Rations:'US Army Rations: Straight after you eliminate the sniper, turn around from where you're standing, and walk to the left of the stairs. There, on a chair, you'll find the Memento. US Army Rations CoD WWII.png Food Container CoD WWII.png German Flare Gun CoD WWII.png Hill 493 *'Journal-'After blowning up the bunker, check the surrounding area for a corpse next to a tree stump. The piece of paper next to the tree stump is the actual Memento. *'Pipe-'This Memento can be found to the right of the first set of artillery you have to destroy. *'Bill Fold-'Before you're prompted to plant the thermite charge on the tank, look for a destroyed bunker at the very end of the area. On the window of the ruined bunker is the collectible Bill Fold Memento. Journal CoD WWII.png Pipe CoD WWII.png Bill Fold CoD WWII.png Battle of the Bulge *'Camera-'At the very start of the mission, look to the right to see three soldiers huddled around. The Camera Memento can be found just to the right of them. *'Comic Book-'To the right of the spot where you have to place the ammo box, the Comic Book Memento can be found lying on the ground. *'US Metal Wings-'When you're given the objective to defend the line from enemies, you can find a small green tent up a hill. Check behind the tent, where you'll find a Medkit and the Memento. US Metal Wings CoD WWII.png Comic Book CoD WWII.png Camera CoD WWII.png Ambush *'Magazine-''' During the stealth section, go into the second building on the right, after you pass through the fence. On a box in this house, you can find the Memento. *'Silver Flask- ' After defending Pierson from the snipers, jump down to the roof, and you'll see a red building in front of you. You can find the Memento in this building, near a set of beds. *'German Wings Medal- '''Just as you enter the tower where you're meant to provide overwatch for Pierson, you can find the Memento to the right on a box, on the ground floor. Magazine CoD WWII.png German Wings Medal CoD WWII.png Silver Flask CoD WWII.png The Rhine *'Letter-'After going up the second set of stairs, you'll enter the first tower. You can find this Memento on the ground in the middle of a room, with a dying enemy soldier nearby. *'German Canteen- 'In the second tower that you enter, you'll go up the first set of stairs, where you can find the Memento on a table in the room. *'Beer Stein- '''This collectible Memento can be found in virtually the same location as the previous one. This time, the final Memento in the game can be found at the very top of the second tower that you enter. Beer Stein CoD WWII.png German Canteen CoD WWII.png Letter CoD WWII.png Trivia -The comic book in Battle of the Bulge, is most likely a reference to Marvel's Captain America. *The character on the comic book wears a American Flag patterned costume, much like Captain America. Video Category:Call of Duty: WWII Single Player